


Deleted Scene: One in One Out

by Python07



Category: Still Game (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, spoilers for ep 6.6: One in One Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in hospital and Victor's a mess -- small scene takes place during the ep One in One Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: One in One Out

Isa rushed into the Clansman. She scanned the boys sitting at the bar: Winston, Tam, Eric, and Shug. Bobby stood behind the bar. She frowned at them and their long faces. “Have youse seen Victor?”

The men all looked at each other before Winston answered, “No. How?”

Isa slid onto a free stool and plopped her purse down on the bar. “Well, I ran into Agnes. You know Agnes. She and her husband Frank used to own the garden center. The Green Thumb, they called it. Aye.”

“And?” Tam asked.

“They wanted their son, Jerry, to take over the business when they retired but the lad refused.”

The men exchanged exasperated looks. “Isa,” Eric tried.

Isa went on without missing a beat. “So they had to sell the business. They got a good price for it though…” She shook her head sadly. “…but I know it hurt Agnes.”

It was Shug’s turn to try. “Isa.”

Isa wrinkled her nose. “The new owner’s changed the name to Gardenview. It’s so generic.”

Bobby leaned on the bar directly opposite her. “It is. It’s a shitehole.”

Isa pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Well, I wouldnae go that far. Annie bought a lovely trellis for her garden.”

Winston rolled his eyes and pointed at her. “Skip scene. Fast forward. DVD menu. Can I get to the scene selection, please?”

Isa gaped at him. “What are ye talkin’ about?”

Winston got red in the face. He opened his mouth and abruptly shut it again. “You…” he tried again but failed to get anything coherent out.

Tam put a calming hand on Winston’s shoulder and answered her, “What does any of this have to do with Victor?”

“Oh,” Isa gasped. She leaned in closer to them She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Well, Agnes was visiting her brother, Ronnie, in hospital. He’s on the same floor as Jack.” 

She paused for dramatic effect and the rest just glared at her. “Get it telt,” Winston finally snapped.

Isa looked at them mournfully. “Hospital staff put Victor out.”

Eric waved that off. “That cannae be right.” 

“They made him leave Jack?” Shug echoed in disbelief.

Isa nodded solemnly. “They said he’s no allowed back in til tomorrow when Jack goes under the knife.”

Tam’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Think about it,” Winston sighed. “They want Victor to take some time to take care of his own self. It’s no long ago that they released him. He made himself sick with worry, but they also know it would take a swat team to keep him out tomorrow.”

Isa shrugged. “I thought he might come here. Agnes said he was in a right state.”

Winston stood. “Aye. We’d best check on him.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Winston and Isa knocked on Victor’s door. There was no answer and he knocked again. “Victor,” he called. “Are ye in?”

Isa bent down to peek through the letterbox. “Victor.”

“What are ye wantin?” Victor yelled back hoarsely.

Isa straightened up. “That didnae come from in there.”

Winston nodded towards Jack’s door across the hall. “No, he’s in there.”

They gingerly opened the door to Jack’s flat. They kept their steps light and quiet as they moved through the short, dim hall. They found Victor curled up in Jack’s favorite easy chair. There were four empty lager cans and a half empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. He didn’t look at them. He was staring straight ahead.

“Victor,” Isa said softly. “Are ye all right?”

Victor suddenly glared at them. His words slurred together. “I’m just dandy. Those bastards put me out.”

“They wanted you to get some rest.”

“I donae want to rest!” Victor snapped. He climbed unsteadily to his feet. “Jack’s not supposed to be there by himself.” He pointed at himself. “I’m supposed to be there for my pal.”

“Victor,” Winston started.

“He’s afraid!” Victor shouted desperately.

Winston abruptly shut his mouth while Isa tried taking Victor’s arm. “Aye. That’s only natural and we’re all afeared for him,” she said smoothly, “but you’ll be nae good to him tomorrow if you drink yousel into oblivion today.”

Victor jerked his arm away from her. “Do nae touch me!”

Winston took Victor by the shoulders. “Victor.” His tone was just sharp enough to get Victor’s attention. He held Victor’s gaze. “Jack will nae die on ye.” One end of his mouth quirked up. “Our Jack’s too stubborn for that.”

Isa rubbed Victor’s back. “Aye. He’s like a mule, he is.”

Victor grabbed Winston’s arms. He let out a shaky breath. “If he dies, I do nae know what I’ll do. I cannae remember a time in my life without him.”

Winston squeezed Victor’s shoulders. “He will pull through. No doubts now.”

Victor nodded. “No doubts.”

Isa continued rubbing Victor’s back. “Breathe, Victor.”

Victor bowed his head. “Sorry for snapping at ye, Isa.”

“Och, that’s no bother.”

Suddenly, Victor’s legs went out from under him. Winston grabbed him around the waist and pulled Victor’s arm across his shoulders. “All right, ya old poof,” Winston teased good-naturedly. “Time to sleep it off. I’m sure Jack wouldnae mind if you spent the night here. Isa, get the bedroom door.”


End file.
